


She Said

by Enn1425



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Life stuff, Poetry, Time Passing, devotion maybe idk, human centered poetry, i don’t know how to tag, random stuff, the human experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enn1425/pseuds/Enn1425
Summary: Literally just a poem because I was in the mood.





	She Said

May each word I write for you  
be lit from within by starlight.  
May they fall like the Sands of Time through the fingers  
of your gods and mine. 

Let me know to let go  
for you have your abyss out amongst the stars.  
But I have mine too.


End file.
